look at your watch now, you're still a super hot thing now
by Enterpraise
Summary: In which Erwin Smith falls in love in a locker room after football practice. (title from Gwen Stefani)


A strident screech from a metallic chair scraping the floor echoed through the inexpensive mic. The announcer had stood up. "And Smith's almost to the 50 yard line! Yes, yes,_ yes_, and the Fort Lauderdale Titans' quarterback has reached the 60-_oh_, he's making a run for it! Will the newbie Erwin Smith, player 51, make it? And _touchdownnnn_!"

An uproar of spectacular screams, chaotically cheerful cries, and joyous bouts of laughter filled the football field. It's ten rows of bleachers filled to the brim with mirthful, teary eyed teens, teachers, and parents as the worst ranked team in their district finally won.

They call him Captain America for he led the Titans to victory, a feat not even Superman could have accomplished.

Erwin wheezed as he jogged lightly towards the center of the field, ignoring the whistles and hate filled glared shot his way by friends and enemies alike. The prized player ripped his white and green helmet off and gave a wave towards the crowd, sending them into even more of a frenzy. Sweat dripped of his forehead in heavy rivulets and the rest of the team joined him in a massive bear hug as the excitement of winning prevailed over everything at the moment.

The putrid smells of testosterone, mildewy sweat, foul body odor, and unkempt football uniforms pushed Erwin away from the celebrating boys and towards the benches, where his coach, Dot Pixis, awaited him with a broad smile.

"My boy!" Pixis slapped Erwin on his lower back. The older man was significantly shorter than Erwin, who towered over most. "That was some goddamn incredible footwork! Where in the fuck have you been all my life?" He exclaimed ecstatically as it was the first game of the season.

Erwin shrugged, slicking his hair back and wiping his damp hand on his gear. "Uh, school?" He offered, his nerves too alight and brain too jumbled to speak in his normal formal manner.

With a high spirited laugh, Pixis shook his head. "I ought to call a scout next time. Boy, continue playing like a professional and gee whiz you're goin' to college with a full-time scholarship." He informed.

"Yes, Coach. I do not plan to stop playing anytime soon. I find this sport far too enjoyable to quit." He confessed, his eyes un–glazing and posture straightening.

Pixis snorted. "Just when I thought you'd reverted into an actual teenage you go all university professor on me. Jesus." He slapped Erwin's bicep. "Go get cleaned up, I'll take care of the announcement."

With a deep sigh and a gracious nod, Erwin maneuvered through the crowd and wandering hands as he approached the gym. Gently pushing the metal doors to the student gymnasium open, Erwin relished in the cool burst of air that smacked him on the spot.

His uniform was soaked in fluids, Gatorade and bodily secretions alike. He grimaced and held back a gag as he examined his state of dress. In the back of Erwin's head, warning bells flashed that Levi was infecting him with his mental OCD about cleanliness more than he'd like to admit. Erwin huffed and walked past the basketball bleachers and court towards the boy's locker room.

To his surprise, the light was already on. Normally, no student nor teacher was found after eight pm in the locker rooms but there were a bucketful of incidents where eager couples, or just horny teens, had been caught canoodling each other under the dangling fluorescent lights.

Erwin approached with caution.

He was met with a small, muscular tanned back, deadpool boxers, and a head of thick milk chocolate hair.

Staring wasn't an option. It was a necessity to his health.

The brown haired teen turned around and yelped loudly, tripping over his sneakers and colliding shoulder first into the rusted grey lockers.

"Fuck!" He yelled in shock. "Who the fuck?"

Erwin snapped out of his stupor and quickly made his way over to his fellow classmate, or so he assumed. In approaching the unknown male, he gave a worried glance and a clear cut apology, earning him a pair of narrowed sea-green eyes.

"Wow." The Quarterback breathed.

The other student scowled. "What the hell were you doing? Staring at me like a grade A creep?" He interrogated with a fiery passion. "Aren't you supposed to be out on the field, Smith?"

"How do you know my name?" He questioned before he realized the sheer stupidity of asking. Of course the student would know his name. Everyone in the school, even the janitors, knew it.

"I thought you were on Honor Roll?" The mousy haired teen sneered. "What, the drugs and bitches get to your head, 51?"

Erwin frowned heavily. "Excuse me?" He took a step forward and was miffed that the smaller teen didn't even appear fazed. "Hold your prejudice and elementary stereotypes for someone who will stand them. I, for one, won't" He said lowly.

Erwin Smith absolutely hated fights, but he hated being undermined even more.

"Calm your balls, 51." The brown haired spitfire laughed, a laugh that was eons more delightful and euphonious than the laughs still ringing outside. "I was just fucking with you."

He held out his hand. It was soft and unnaturally warm. "My name's Eren. Eren Jaeger."

"Erwin." The Quarterback held back a smile at the boy's poking fun at James Bond. "Erwin Smith."

Eren retracted his hand and shimmed his denim skinny jeans on and flung on a Navy shirt.

"NJROTC practice ran super late today." He conversed as Erwin padded over to his own locker. "I normally never stay this long but Commander Zachlay is officially senile and wants me to die." Eren growled the last part, his anger at his Commander evident and strong.

As he slipped on his own light blue blazer and black slacks, Erwin laughed softly at Eren's early life crisis. "He can't be that bad." He turned and regarded Eren with amusement. "Surely Commander Zachlay only had your best interests in mind."

Eren rolled his eyes and slung his duffle bag over his shoulder with an unamused and entirely unconvinced stare.

"You look like a stiff. Skinny jeans would suit you better."

"...Thanks?"

* * *

With each passing day, Erwin noticed Eren's presence more and more. In the bathroom they would exchange curt _'hellos'_ and nods. In the hallway, Erwin would flash a smile and be ignored. In four of his classes, four-how Erwin totally missed the glaring fact that Eren had many of the same classes as him was astounding. He made sure that he was familiar with everyone, so how did one such as Eren Jaeger evade his supreme friendliness?

He managed his time so that he could find a free opening where he could disclose information to Levi and Mike.

"Eren Jaeger? Tight ass shit head, NJROTC?" Levi asked for conformation with disbelief painted all over his pale face. "He's the ass that turned me down and now he's got you by the balls. Man-eater, that's what he is."

Mike barked out a laugh. "Don't listen to Levi, Erwin. He's just pissy because Jaeger didn't want to get fucked by him."

Erwin shifted uncomfortably because he wasn't aware of Levi's sexual preference nor was he aware of Eren's and his reputation.

"Man-eater?" He asked skeptically and Mike groaned.

"Do none of you listen to me?" He threw his nose in the air in mild agitation. "Unbelievable."

Erwin bit the inside of his cheek. "It's just that I have never seen him, noticed him, in my classes before the locker room incident." He said morosely.

"I have him in two of my classes and the only reason I know Eren was because of attendance and him being the top student in US History." Mike reasoned. "He's a brooder when left alone."

"Unlike Levi who broods ninety nine percent of the time." Chimed in Hanji as she squeezed through the crowd and next to Mike. "He's a perpetual sourpuss."

Levi's scowl was perturbing. "Rein your pussycat in Mike." He snapped and Hanji laughed aloud.

With a finite amount of patience and a hefty load of textbooks, workbooks, extended essays, and a MacBook, Erwin quickly excused himself and wiggled his way to the courtyard. He had a free fourth period before B lunch and concluded that it was too nice of a day to be cooped up in the stuffy library of Legion High School.

The trees cast shadows over the picnic tables strewn with withered or fresh oak leaves as the calls of various birds and insects harmoniously orchestrated a soothing melody that made Erwin feel drowsy. He settled himself under the largest tree and set his backpack on one of the free seats instead of the dirt ridden ground. Fishing out his laptop and waiting for the tell tale sounds of gears whirring and the Apple start up jingle, he dug into his backpack once more for blank sheets of paper.

Erwin got about five of the twenty Physics Honors, higher level of course, FRQs done before a booming, authoritative "Column right,_ March!"_ snapped him out of his academic mindset..

Heavy steps echoed in the courtyard as a class of twenty five cadets marched strictly into Erwin's view. Leading them was none other than the enigma, Eren Jaeger. The platoon was dressed in what Erwin assumed was the NJROTC's physical training gear. A dark green t-shirt with the school's logo, two sets of overlapping black and white wings bordered by a shield, and black basketball shorts.

With profound interest and a bubble of excitement at seeing the same boy who had instantly caught his eye and attention, Erwin peered on. He watched Eren about-face and address his platoon.

"Platoon, parade _rest_!" His command voice sent shivers down Erwin's spine. It was loaded with raw power and more intimidating than his own father's. "Eyes!"

The platoon collectively focused their eyes on Eren. "Aye, sir!"

Eren sighed and cleared his throat. "So... It's PT, physical training day. We have to run two miles today and we only have thirty minutes so no walking. Blouse and Springer I'm talking to you."

A young girl with a messy brown ponytail suppressed a groan but kept her bearing. "CO, why? Walking is much softer on the body than running."

A shaven headed boy spoke up from behind her. "Jaeger, come on, man. Show some humanity."

Erwin laughed at the camaraderie and was more than a little jealous of how close the cadets seemed.

Eren snorted. "Good luck with that, Blouse, and Springer, lock it up." He turned on his heel. "Since we already stretched in the classroom, I'm not doing it again. The last one cleans the head! Platoon, fall out and begin." He ended quickly before darting off, kicking asphalt as he went.

The rest of the squad hurried to catch up. One of them, a two toned brunet cursing his CO under his breath sped up and, from what Erwin could see, almost caught up to Eren but not quite.

Eren's graceful way of running made Erwin feel self conscious about his own gait and arose the question: why the fuck isn't Eren Jaeger on the football team?

Soon Eren and the NJROTC cadets trudging behind left his range of sight as they turned onto Garrison Street. Erwin promptly reverted his attention back to Physics Honors, determined to finish his homework before he drove home in his blue Ford focus.

Levi and Eren needed to have a race. The Commanding Officer of Legion High's NJROTC unit would give the Track star a run for his money.

Erwin would most definitely bet on Eren.

* * *

The next time he saw Eren out of class was when Commander Zachlay and Coach Pixis got into a hissy fit of some sorts and ended up-somehow-at the conclusion that using their separate teams to assert their manly egos was the proper way to go.

"Alright boys, kick those uppity Navy bitches's asses for me. Real good and hard." Pixis rally cried, the team responding with an equal amount of vigor.

Erwin listened hard enough through his own team's ruckus and was able to hear Zachlay and Eren speak.

"Okay, cadets. Time to show those pretentious assholes whose got the real firepower in this school." Commander Zachlay saluted the squad. "Jaeger, make your speech, you little fireball."

Erwin saw Eren frown minutely before flicking a blond boy who had a bowl cut on the arm and fixing said boy's shirt.

The swell of an unpleasant feeling that Erwin refused to acknowledge as jealously distracted him for a short moment.

"Okay, you sacks of sh-manure." Eren began and while Erwin held back a laugh. The platoon and Zachlay collectively rolled their eyes. "Don't you get an attitude with me." Eren griped.

"We have to beat the fu-tar, damn it. In short, you guys, we can't lose because our pride and dignity as a unit is at stake. Who the hell is going to take us seriously if we lose to those twinks." Eren furrowed his eyebrows as half of the squad groaned and the other stifled laughter.

Erwin bristled in indignation. He was not a twink. If anyone was the twink here it would be-

"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself, Jaeger?" Teased a cadet, the one Erwin recognized from the other day.

With a swift flash of the middle finger and a scolding slap on the back of Eren's head by Zachlay, the unit's stability was restored.

"Lock it up, Kirstein. Or go back to your stables." Eren snapped hotly.

"Hey!" Protested Cadet Kirstein.

"Anyways," Eren looked back towards the football team, glancing over Erwin. "Those little boys have made fun of us for too long. Let's show them whose boss, yeah?"

The platoon hoorah'd will such intensity and energy that Erwin felt his own resolve to win cower.

Poor positioning, a few fumbles, and couple aggravated barks later, the game begun.

The NJROTC unit proved competent in their skill and dedicated towards achieving victory. Many of the footballers were stunned at the aptitude for football the Navy unit showed but quickly shook themselves off and went on the defensive. In no way, shape, or form were the Fort Lauderdale Titans going to lose.

It was a close call, but the football team won. The victory wasn't substantial enough to quell the leader of each sides' thirst as the only reason the football team won was because Cadet Ackerman had unnecessarily tackled one of the offensive players because they bruised Eren.

Because Pixis and Zachlay were egotistical old men, they forced the game into overtime.

Bruises, small cuts, a myriad of grass stains, and a pretty pink blush stepped in front of Erwin and knelt down as the appointed referee signaled the ok sign and lifted the whistle to his lips.

Eren grinned crookedly and Erwin found himself quite distracted as the whistle shrilled and the ball was quickly passed to him.

Rapidly, he scanned the field for friendly faces and pinpointed one of the fastest members recruited on the football team. With an agile flex of his arm, Erwin leaned back and analyzed the distance and strength he would need to exert in order to efficiently throw the ball in a matter of heartbeats. His target was suddenly blocked by the familiar PT uniform of the enemy, as were all of his other options.

Go hard or go home.

Erwin ran. Not caring about his heart pounding furiously, the sweat dripping as if it was raining from his tousled blond bangs, his feet aching as his thighs burned while his leg muscles contracted and pushed him to a sure victory.

As fast as he was running, Erwin let the lure of winning get to his head and didn't register the soft, quick succession of feet hitting the grass near him.

"_Oomph."_ He groaned as a tiny but massive force tackled him from the side.

The cool, sweet wind was knocked straight out of him and the ball had flung out of his grasp as shock overpowered his senses. He shakily got up on his elbows and took one glance at the person underneath him.

Erwin bolted up so fast he made himself dizzy, the male under him looked incredibly debauched.

Vaguely, he could hear catcalls and that one Cadet...Kirstein snicker.

"Jaeger, you're a fucking twink."

* * *

"So I heard you boned Jaeger." Said Mike bluntly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to loudly say something highly susceptible to gossip in a high school cafeteria.

Erwin blushed hotly. "N-no! That's not what happened! That's blown way out of proportion!" He seethed, his cheeks heating up in anger and in embarrassment as he recalled the very awkward continuation after the fiasco.

"_Erwin, boy. Do you have something you wanna tell me?" Pixis asked hesitantly._

_Erwin frowned and shot Pixis a dark look. "No, Coach. Don't listen to teenage gossip, it's bad for your already shitty health." He sassed, too angered and frazzled to care._

_"Jesus Christ on a stick. Erwin Smith is a hormonal, normal teenage boy after all." Pixis breathed incredulously. "I was just messin' with ya, you know." He added softly after a moment._

_Erwin ignored him and watched Sasha jumped over Dawk with a refined pose._

_The girls, at first not allowed to play because of their gender, were introduced during overtime (Cadet Ackerman excluded because of her protectiveness over Eren) and were roasting the footballer's asses over a hot, burning fire._

_"I can't tell you how many times I landed into a position with another player that made it seem like we were having hot and heavy sex during my wily days." Pixis chuckled and Erwin sputtered._

_"That's not-"_

_Pixis cut him off sharply. "Smith, don't play with me. That's exactly what it looked like. Frankly, if that little monster doesn't mean anything to you, whatever. Forget about it. If he does, don't you _ever_ be ashamed of who you are. Gay or not, you're the best damn player I've ever seen. I could give a pig's shit about who you fondue with."_

_Erwin sat shell-shocked for a moment's breath before a light chuckle left his lips. "He's not a monster."_

_"With the way he rammed into you I beg to differ, Smith." Pixis said as a matter-of-factly before observing Erwin's reddened cheeks._

_"Don't gay it up, son."_

_"Sorry."_

"So, you tried to bone Jaeger but the fucker said no and kicked your ass on the football field?" Levi snarked and Hanji swiped his bread as punishment.

"I didn't bone anyone!" He yelled, loosing his famed composure once more and exchanging it for one of a riled up teenager.

The cafeteria got silent.

Erwin cursed mentally because he had an image he had to uphold. "Yet." He added smoothly and winked at the nearest girl.

The student's cafeteria didn't see through his facade and laughed. He was good for now.

"You sound distressed, horny, pathetic, and confused, Erwin." Informed Hanji whilst nibbling on Levi's bread.

"Maybe you should go talk to him." Mike mused. "Solve your gay drama out."

Erwin cringed. "I'm not-"

"Yes you are." Quipped Mike. "You've been gay since you fell in love with Indiana Jones and Robert Redford."

Getting up hastily and grabbing his salad container in a death grip, Erwin stalked over to the trash bin and flung the rest of his food in the disposal tin, frightening anybody who dared get in his way. With a clenched jaw, Erwin calmly but dangerously walked out of the cafeteria, leaving behind a table full of knowing friends and burnt lunch food.

Erwin searched throughout the entire school for the one named Eren Jaeger but apparently, the fates were not on his side that day and he soon lost the courage to seek Eren out.

During football practice, after school and after Hanji and Mike's disappointed looks and Levi's indifference, Erwin released his anger by ruthlessly attacking the tackling dummy and his own teammates. He used his full strength that day, something he held back on except for in dire situations, and effectively scared the shit out of Pixis and his team.

After he had unmercifully tackled the seventeenth player that day, Pixis yelled his number and demanded that he go cool his head or else he was on the bench for the rest of practice. Erwin begrudgingly agreed and stomped over towards the open gym. He avoided disrupting the basketball team's practice because even though he was angry, he wasn't inconsiderate.

He carefully opened the locker room door and made his way over to the sink. A nice, refreshing splash of water would be the perfect cure for his hissy fit. Excusing himself as the Track team, Levi refused to meet his eye, dressed out into their normal clothes as they had just finished their run, Erwin approached the sinks and paused in his tracks as he was met with a shirtless Eren Jaeger. His NJROTC duffle bag was placed next to him and Erwin assumed they had just finished practice.

Eren looked up and the water scooped into his cupped hands was released back into the sink as the slim, tanned fingers parted.

"51." He said awkwardly. "Uh, you need a sink?"

Erwin blinked. "There are six unoccupied sinks open." He chuckled gently.

Eren flushed. "Sorry for being a gentleman." He muttered under his breath.

Picking the sink that was close to Eren but a comfortable distance aways, Erwin splashed warm water on his face and cringed at the lack of refreshment it brought.

He felt his childish temper dissipate and his mature, collected self take over as the water shimmed down his cheekbones and onto the floor.

"I wanted to apologize." Erwin turned to face Eren who looked like he'd rather be in Pre-Calc than talking with Erwin. "It seems there is a misunderstanding of our relationship due to my own folly."

Eren gazed at him quietly. "You would make a good Commander. You got that deep, baritone voice that I wish I had." He admitted.

Erwin turned his head and examined the faucet as if it was a work belonging to Pablo Picasso. "Thank you."

"Sorry, I made the whole thing really awkward and gay when you're not like that." Eren apologized, playing with the waistband of his basketball shorts.

Staring at the smooth expanse of skin that was presented to him, Erwin gulped. "Says who?"

With wide eyes and and an ajar mouth, Eren gaped at him. "Did you just _come out_?" He asked, albeit a bit too loud, disbelievingly.

Erwin shrugged, his confidence and adrenaline skyrocketing. "Since I almost gave you a heart attack by inadvertently forcing myself on you and publicly announcing my inner gay, maybe I can treat you to a shake?" He tried, the high he was on plummeting into immense self consciousness and doubt.

To his utter surprise and happiness, Eren smiled broadly and Erwin chastised himself for not noticing Eren earlier. All the time that he could have asked him out-the wasted time spent in confusion and ignorance.

"I'd love to, Erwin." He agreed with an eager nod, his fingers grasping the edge of the sink.

Erwin smiled, all traces of self-doubt or nervousness gone.

"It's a date."

* * *

_**A/N: I tried. Comments are appreciated and what is football.**_


End file.
